stateoffantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mallory Hayes
Hello. Mallory Erica Hayes here, I'm nice enough but don't talk to me during the night, okay? Because I bite, literally. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Obviously black. *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' My skin tone. I used to dress up all the time before, but now since its the modern days I don't dress up like I do before. Now I don't have a particular style, I can be girly or tomboy depending on my mood. But basically, I wear anything clean. Family Dianna and Henry Hayes Dianna and Henry, are my "parents". They're huge opposites, and I wonder how both of them are still together. Henry is very bossy and uptight, while Dianna gives us a lot of freedom. Henry is also really casual and Dianna is so elegant and proper. They're both nice enough when their with us though. Angelique Hayes Angie is my "older sister". I'm really close to her, and she's ridiculously gorgeous and super nice. She's also really overprotective, which I understand but it gets annoying sometimes. Leonard Hayes Lee is my "younger brother". He's not really used to the while vampire thing, and is still really confused. He acts like an asshole, like he's PMSing 24/7. History I was born in North Carolina, to a Korean-American father and British mother. That's all I know 'bout my real parents, I don't remember much from my childhoon and I couldn't care less about it anyways Angie tells me my real family were asshats. Anyways I like my supposed family now, even though they seem really weird and unusual. They're nice enough and we care for each other. Except for Lee, we all love Lee but he's such an asshole, my god. Also for someone like me who's.. um, been living for so long I adapted really quickly to the modern ways which is actually pretty cool. And complicated. Personality I'm a very optimistic person, despite what I am. There's nothing wrong with who I am though. Anyways, I'm also surprisingly very immature and childish for someone my age. Sometimes though, I can act very cold and really rude. I have a lot of anger issues, and I'm not a good sport and I am also very competitive which is never good tbh. I'm trying not to show the bad side of me most of the time, but somehow it does show even if its not needed. Friends/Relationships Austin Lancaster He's too obsessed with Harry Potter, and he's a huge asshat. We managed to be friends though. Trivia *I am a self-proclaimed Atheist. *I'm very flexible. *I'm really old tbh. Gallery Yuri-gif.gif Tumblr m9itruXFPI1rycqyko1 500.gif Tumblr m5ukdeqnaW1qbalato1 r1 500.gif Tumblr_motpn3x1DU1rdbxf7o2_250.gif Yuri-paeksang-award-2.jpg MalloryWB.jpg Tumblr ml4493ovXw1r16otgo2 500.png Tumblr megnrgeKXZ1qh0015o1 r1 500.png Tumblr m7jdqavlj31rxide1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1kdq3CMba1qgptsro1 250.gif Beautiful-Yuri-kwon-yuri-33342121-500-508.png 5USK9.png Tumblr_mb2oi2Q0vg1r3gogoo1_500.png Psd kwon yuri graph by soclun2002-d63gazm.jpg Tumblr mrdvcjxRnL1sbx4k6o3 250.png Tumblr mrdvcjxRnL1sbx4k6o2 250.png Tumblr mrdvcjxRnL1sbx4k6o4 250.png Tumblr mrdvcjxRnL1sbx4k6o1 250.png Tumblr motpn3x1DU1rdbxf7o2 250.gif Tumblr mg1jo2BQB41s2s55so1 500.jpg Tumblr mcjpckt9sX1r2xx88o1 500 large.png Tumblr matid0E74F1rxdnzao1 500.png Tumblr_mlf5ocxzN21qf4wffo1_500.png Tumblr m9ie5iGZxV1r5pu04o1 500 large.jpg MalloryEdit2.png MalloryEdit1.png MalloryEdit.jpg Large.png Large.jpg 20120821 yuri 5-600x822 large.jpg 970342 696528973695096 1787691529 n.png Yurii8.gif Yurii7.gif Yurii6.gif Yurii5.gif Yurii4.gif Yurii3.gif Yurii2.gif Yurii1.gif Yurii.gif Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Vampires